Forever and for Always
by SuzakoGirl
Summary: JoeyIshizu ONE-SHOT fic after a fight with Seto, Ishizu is now left alone and world that she soon must face on her own. She feels gulit in her heart, but one person doesn't think that way. CANDY to those who review! No flames!


SuzakoGirl: Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't help myself by writing this fic ^_^ this is just a one-shot fic between Joey/Ishizu since I found myself addicted to this couple and I couldn't find any fics about them and pissed out of my mind I decided to write my own. And yes, Ishizu Ishtar is the only character I could relate to and I mean that!  
  
***********************************  
  
Forever and for Always  
  
*********************************  
  
"I only want to see you happy Ishizu." The words came back into her mind now as she stared at the letter that was in her hands. She had no idea what had happen. All of a sudden their lives were together and now everything broken into a simple argument. Ishizu Ishtar sighed as she walked towards the balcony of the apartment, which was close to Kaiba Corps. She did not want to remember what had happened that day. That day when Seto had confessed his love to her, and yet, he shot it down. He said he loved her and Ishizu took his love and she didn't know that he loved somebody else and that was Shizuka, Joey's younger sister. However, Ishizu can't forget the time she had spent with him and how they both walked on the beach after sunset. She closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again as she looked ahead of her.  
  
The sky was a deep purple some orange here and there and she could just see the moon clearly. It was just above the horizon. The lights of Domino City began to flicker with life and stars danced around the black velvet sky. It was a cool evening as the winds blew from the south making Ishizu shiver slightly. She couldn't understand how people live to regret these kinds of things but it's just like Yugi said: "You need to move on with your life and stop looking into the past and face what's ahead of you and than you will know who you really are."  
  
Ishizu already knew that answer and it couldn't be helped. Yugi had been true to his words and helped her out in situations like these before, but now, she was on her own and needed to free herself from despair, which she thought was highly impossible. She took off her necklace and looked down at it. She had no idea why she had it since it changed her life forever, but she remembered the times she had dueled against Kaiba and it helped her and she could also see into the future and the past. It was nothing special, just a gift.  
  
"Just a gift." Ishizu muttered and clenched it with her hands. "Just a gift for no one special that deserves to live on this planet!"  
  
"Sis. Are you all right?" Malik answered, steeping next to Ishizu.  
  
"Yes Malik. I'm doing fine. Why are you here?" Ishizu asked, placing her necklace around her neck.  
  
"I came to visit you sis, you know I always do."  
  
"Get to the point!" Ishizu snapped.  
  
Malik widen his eyes. *Never* had he seen his sister this angry before...nor did he ever see her act so differently. She had acted so strangely to him and never once had he heard her snap at him before. Malik sighed, and gained his composer.  
  
"Your not yourself Ishizu." Malik replied. "I want to know why."  
  
"Its none of your business." Ishizu snapped angrily. "Its mine to keep only and it's not for you to know."  
  
"Ishizu, I'm your brother and we stick together to the very end didn't we? You were the one that helped me from Marik's evil grasp and you were the one that helped me to recover from a car accident a month ago. Don't you remember? If you don't tell anyone, you'll end up getting sick and I don't want that to happen to you sis. You're the only one that inspired me to move up with my life and I did and look at you - you're stuck in some kind of world that you can't get out of. How am I supposed to help you with that sis? You also help me to achieve my goals and to love and for a long time I didn't even know what love was and now I do. I have someone to love Ishizu and she cares for me a lot and I know she would say the same thing! I'm pretty sure your other friends would hate to see you like this too."  
  
"I don't care what they think Malik. Love means nothing to me now."  
  
Malik looked at her and grabbed her wrist before she walked off. "Ishizu what's wrong with you? You never acted like this way before."  
  
Ishizu snorted. "The Ishizu you knew is gone. She is no longer on this world and she will never come back!"  
  
And now, Malik was very confused. "Tell me what happened Ishizu or I won't let go of you."  
  
Ishizu growled under her breath. "Fine. It's a long story, but I'll make it short."  
  
After half an hour later, Malik felt dumbfounded. He knew Seto would do something like this, and it was his character to break his sister's heart. Malik snarled as he tightened his hands into a fist.  
  
"Are you happy that I told you know Malik?" Ishizu asked calmly.  
  
"Once I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he was never born."  
  
"You don't have to go that far Malik. Besides, everybody makes mistakes...even me."  
  
"Its not your fault sis. I just should have known that Kaiba would do something like this."  
  
"Its quiet all right Malik. I just need some time alone, that's all."  
  
Malik looked at his sister again and sighed. His anger had finally subsisted.  
  
"If you need anything Ishizu, I'm right here."  
  
Ishizu nodded her head as she watched Malik got up and left, closing the door softly behind him. 'Considering that you always besides me my dear brother.'  
  
~*~  
  
He couldn't believe what he had just done. He slammed his fist against the wooden table, making his knuckles bleed, but he didn't pay attention to it. If it weren't for Serenity, he would still have Ishizu and everything would be all right again, but it wasn't. He just had to open his big mouth and telling her that their relationship was over. And know what was he spouse to do? Seto sighed heavily as he sat on his office chair and turned to face the window, which showed beautiful scenery even Seto couldn't resist.  
  
The sky had grown dark sometime before and the lights of Domino City became life. Where he sat, it was the most beautiful scenery that everybody wanted, but not now, not right at the moment. His life was messed up and he couldn't fix what the mistakes he had made and he lost the one that he had loved for so long...Ishizu Ishtar. Seto could remember the first time he had meet her and how she had given him an Egyptian God Card called Obelisk, one of the most powerful cards besides the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which was precious to him.  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was one of the most rare cards and he had all of them in his deck and Obelisk was one of his other favorites, but it brought memories to him. Every moment he had spent with Ishizu and how she explained about his past and about Yami, who still didn't know who he was. That was pitiful. How can someone like Yami forget his memories about his past? Seto snorted. Like he cared, right?  
  
It was not for him to care about other people besides Mokuba and himself. He also had a lot of meetings to attend to and it hardly gave him time to spend with his little brother and of course, Serenity. Seto knew that Joey would not let him go out with Serenity since he hated him and called him a monkey once so it was totally out of the question. Joey would not apprentice him going out with his younger sister since he didn't give a damn about him. Seto didn't care. That mutt would always be trouble and nothing more even thou he was a good duelist, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. Stupid Wheeler.  
  
He could also remember the times he had spent with Ishizu, and how her long silky black hair blew in the wind and how her body would move and her personality since she didn't have that go lucky life. Seto smirked. She reminded her of himself when he was younger, but they lived in a total different world. Ishizu was beautiful than Serenity would ever be.  
  
"I must be losing it now." Seto replied to himself. "Nothing can change my mind."  
  
He was talking to himself...again and Serenity was starting to worry about him. He could take care of himself; he was a big boy and cared nothing but power and becoming the best duelist in the world. He had no time for relationships for the matter of fact; he didn't care on bit about Serenity.  
  
~*~  
  
The hall of the museum was silent and she like that. It was dark, but she could find herself around the place. Malik stood besides her, making sure no one would harm his sister.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Ishizu replied from the darkness. "I've never been here for a year to say at least."  
  
Malik only nodded in Ishizu response. For some odd reason, Malik didn't like to be here and it felt wrong.  
  
"Ishizu lets go. I'm getting a weird vibe from this place."  
  
Ishizu snorted. "Don't be a fool Malik. There's nothing wrong with this place expect that Tomb Robber was never captured."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about Ishizu. We should go now!"  
  
"NO Malik!" Ishizu snapped, almost slapping her brother. "I want to stay here for awhile. If you don't like this place, than why did you even bother showing up?"  
  
Malik growled and gained his composure and crossed his arms. "Do as you wish. I'm not leaving than."  
  
Ishizu nodded her head. "Good."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been nearly a few hours since Ishizu decided that they had left and Malik sighed in relief. It was near crack of dawn when they reached the apartment where Malik now lived.  
  
"I'm going for a walk Malik." Ishizu replied.  
  
Malik looked at his sister. "You never really got any sleep Ishizu. You're starting to worry me."  
  
"Don't be Malik. I'll be fine."  
  
Malik snorted again. "Fine. Do as you wish."  
  
~*~  
  
Once outside, Ishizu looked around her surroundings. The park wasn't filled with people like it used to be. It was a cool morning, but Ishizu didn't pay attention to it. The wind was always cold in Domino.  
  
Ishizu sat down on one of the benches and looked up into the sky with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Do ya mind if I sit with ya?" A voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
Ishizu looked next to her and smiled tugged at her lips. It was Joey Wheeler. He was wearing his normal outfit from Battle City, and Ishizu had to agree that he did look kind of cute. Ishizu nodded her head and looked ahead again.  
  
"I don't mind being rude and all. But weren't ya going out with that Kaiba guy?"  
  
Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't that too personal for you to ask?"  
  
"Sorry!" Joey held up his hands in defense. "I was just curious, dat's all."  
  
Ishizu sighed. "It's quite all right. I don't mean to be harsh or anything like that."  
  
Joey nodded his head and placed his hands behind his head and looked thoughtful. It was a long time before anyone spoke, but Joey broke the silence.  
  
"I just came and wanted to visit ya since you live here now. Isn't Malik staying here too?"  
  
"Yes he is. He is in the same apartment that I'm living in. I'm probably going to home school him."  
  
"Hey! Why not send him to our school. I'm sure he'll be find there."  
  
Ishizu shrugged. "I don't know. It might be the best."  
  
Joey looked at her with confusion written over his face and Ishizu laughed a bit.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll think of something."  
  
"Do as ya wish." Joey commented. "It's not my choice to decided anyways."  
  
"Thank you Joey."  
  
"For what? I never did anything."  
  
"You helped me throughout Battle City and that talk we had before I dueled against Seto."  
  
Joey looked thoughtful. "Don't mention it. I did what I had to."  
  
"I really do apprentice what you did to me back there. If it weren't for Malik, I'll probably be back in Egypt."  
  
"Don't think like dat." Joey replied. "If it wasn't for you, I'll probably never get to meet ya." Joey clasped his hands onto hers as Ishizu's eyes widen.  
  
"Ever since dat day, I could never be a happier person Ishizu. You're the one that I truly ever loved."  
  
Ishizu bowed her head. "What about Mai? She liked you."  
  
Joey nodded his head. "Yeah...Mai's sexy and all but I need a person less out-going." Joey looked at Ishizu and sighed. It was now or never.  
  
Joey placed his index finger under her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes were now dazed, and he could have bet that he saw glimmer of hope that shinned in her eyes. With his other hand, Joey ran his fingers along her black silky hair and he soon found his lips onto hers. When Joey pulled away, he looked into her eyes again. Her eyes were now sparkling like they should be.  
  
Ishizu rested her head against Joey's chest as he placed his arms around her. His head rested on top of her head.  
  
"Nothing will come between us Ishizu. We will be together forever and for always."  
  
THE END  
  
Awww...that was so sweet of Joey wasn't it? It took me two hours to write this and it would be kind if you don't flame me for anything. Yes, Seto doesn't care much for Serenity in this fic, but he does have feelings for Ishizu if he did found out that Joey loved Ishizu, I don't know what Seto would do to himself. Anyways, I'm planning to write a Christmas fic between Joey/Ishizu and it should be up tomorrow and now I live you with this =) and for those people review will get candy! 


End file.
